Daydream
by mypetluke
Summary: A new addition to the team who has blood ties, dark secrets, and a wish. Rated T for minor cursing and violence.
1. Chapter 1

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to leave my home, my family. But I had always been quiet. Never really speaking my mind. When people thought they knew me, they only saw the girl I was pretending to be. When I think about it, my whole life has been putting up a front for the sake of those around me. Not that I had anyone to care about anymore. Not like I let anyone in.

...

"Dear," my mother called from outside my door, "if you want, we're having chicken for dinner tonight, your favorite." I continued to lay on my bed, starting at the ceiling. My hair spayed out behind me, my hands resting on my stomach. I silently begin counting the cracks in the ceiling. My way of hiding my nerves. One...two...three.

"I'm not hungry." I say. My words sound shallow. Empty.

"Oh, and dear?"

"Yes?" Seven...eight...nine.

"You're father...Is back." I could feel my eyes widen. 'My father...' the man I'd never met, the one who had abandoned us. The one I got my powers from. Seventeen.

...

And so I sat. Stiffly waiting for the man my father had sent to meet me. He had somehow tricked mother into sending me to be part of his 'team'. I frowned. Like I'd want anything to do with the man who had cursed my mother with my existence but it would be less stress on my mother of I simply did as told and disappeared. A figure jumped down into the shadows of the alleyway I'd been waiting in. I wasnt scared. There was nothing to be scared of, even when the figure made its way towards me, hand extended.

"Hi," the figure stepped into the dim light cast by the moon, feet crunching over snow. He was a boy, younger than me, but muscular and stealthy, wearing a ridiculous getup with a mask, "I'm Robin. I was sent to get you. And you are?" He kept walking until he stood in front of me, hand still extended. Did he expect my name?

"Daydream." I finally said. He looked at me some more.

"You don't look like I was expecting you to." He said, finally lowering his arm.

"What were you expecting?" I asked, slightly annoyed. Like I could help what I looked like. I was actually quite average, shoulder length curly brown hair, emerald eyes with gold mixed in. I was rather short for my age though, him and I almost standing the same height, despite me being fifteen.

"I don't know, I just thought your hair and eyes might be darker. I blinked, my eyes might have an odd color, but my hair? It was already dark, the darkest brown it could be without being full on black like his. I wrapped a curl around my finger, starting to count the bricks in the wall behind me. One...two...three.

"How did you get here." I asked, though I really couldn't care less if he simply left me out here in the cold to freeze to death, then maybe I would stop bringing pain to those I care about. He just smiled. Thirty-eight...Thirty-nine.

"May I?"He asked, grabbing me around the waist and shooting a gadget to seemingly nowhere until we began to move upwards. We entered a ship I hadn't even seen was there. I sucked in a deep breath, counting the number of things that had gone wrong in the past eleven months. Two...three...four.

I glanced where we were. A red ship with a green girl sitting at what seemed to be a control panel.

"Hello!" She said. I almost winced, she was so damn happy, it was painful. As if she seemed to sense this, the smile vanished from her face, "are you alright?" She asked. Her tone was overly concerned. She shouldn't. She shouldn't worry so much about someone like me. I took a good look at her. Sure enough, green skin and red hair. And she was wearing a ridiculous outfit too! What kind of group had I gotten mixed up with?!

"I'm fine." I returned, none to gently. She blinked, looking confused, as if she was unable to think of something, or something was wrong. She quickly masked it though. Smiling again. I'd say she's a girl with a lot of secrets.

"Well then. I'm . But you can call me Ms.M, Megan, or M'gann. Whichever you prefer." She tilted her head at me and closed her eyes.

"Me and Ms.M here were sent to pick you up. However the beta tubes were down so our only option was the bioship." Robin explained.

"Well then," she said again. Was this going to get annoying? "Buckle in, and let's head back."

"Head back where exactly." I asked, sitting down in a chair and not flinching when it fastened itself.

"Why, to the cave of course!" She said cheerfully. Ugh.

"Right of course." I said. I pretended I didn't see Robin staring at me as if there was something wrong.

...

After about twenty minutes of an awkward silence later, we arrived at the so called 'cave'. Megan flies out the open hatch door and Robin followed after. I plopped down the stairs after them. Well, plopping for me. To anyone else it would seem like I'm walking on tiptoe. I was angsty to get this over with, hopefully this would all be over soon.

I looked around where several sleepy teenagers lounged. There were 6 in total including Megan and Robin. They spotted me and curiously made their way over to investigate. The first one there was a guy with red hair that moved pretty fast for a normal person. He wore a yellow and red suit with a mask with little lightning bolts on the sides.

"Well hi there lovely, names Kid Flash, but you can call me Wally." His energetic green eyes looked up into mine, or down since he stood a good three inches over me.

"Stop being an idiot." A blonde girl wearing a green outfit with a light green arrow on the chest and ,surprise surprise, a matching mask. "I'm Artemis." She told me as she smacked Wally upside the head.

"Ow..." He whined, clutching the back of his head. The others made their way to where we were standing soon after.

"I'm Aqualad, but my friends call me Kaldur." The one with the white hair said. He had stripes running down his arms and an odd getup of his own. " And that's Superboy, also known as Conner." He finished, pointing at a buff guy with dark hair wearing a superman shirt. At least he seemed kind of normal.

Megan landed next to him and Robin looked over to the hanger door where a dark ship was landing. A man in a bat suit got out of it, accompanied by a girl with dark hair and a magician costume and a man wearing a golden helmet with a dark blue and gold suit with a cape to match.

"Hello." The bat guy said. "May I introduce you to Zatanna and ." The girl looked surprised. The man stared hard at me before approaching me and pulling me into a tight hug. I gasped and everyone else looked equally as shocked.

"Hello, my child." He said, the warmth in his voice comforting me.

"Child?" I said, trying to wrap my head around what was happening, before I knew it I was tearing up, and I didn't even know why, "f-father?" I said quietly, tears started to flow down my cheeks. Why was crying? He release me and bent down to look into my eyes.

"It's alright now my daughter, your not alone anymore. I'm here now." I sucked in a shallow breath, trying to regain what little composer I had left, before I broke down and threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Why am I crying? I kept asking myself. He simply stroked my hair as I cried my heart out.

"Shhh, it's ok. You're ok." He murmured to me. When my tears finally subsided and I just sat there sniffing and hiccuping, he released me and stood to address the others.

"What is the meaning of this?" Robin asked, his shock mirrored by the rest of them.

"Meet my daughter, Daydream." He told them. They seemed only more shocked by this.

"D-daughter," Zatanna said, "but, I'm...how is she your daughter?! Does that make me her half sister?! Not to mention the fact that you in my father's body!" She grew more and more angry, yelling and stomping her foot. I could feel my power building inside me.

"True enough, but when she was, um, made, I was in this form. Ergo, making me her father, although, yes, your father's body was the one that, uh, you know." He stumbled over his explanation.

"Bull! She can't be your daughter! It's impossible! How dare you! Look at her! She's nothing but a-" her sentence was cut short by Robin placing his hand on her mouth. She glanced at him, then back at me, her blue eyes filling with hatred and disgust. She raced forward, breaking from Robins grasp and clutching my jacket collar.

'No. If she keeps doing this then' I felt the power rising up, taking control of me. My eyes flashed, my clothing seemed to melt away, leaving a black and purple outfit similar to theirs, knee high boots with heels replaced my worn sneakers. My hoodie was replaced by a form fitting shirt with purple markings. A hood coupled by a cape running down my back to my ankles. My jeans turned into tight black pants with a purple stripe on the side. I felt a shocker around my neck. 'Oh no'

I clutched my head and screamed, dropping to my knees. Zatanna took a step back. I was losing control, no...

I stood up. Smiling I walked towards her, I was no longer in control.

"Hi there, bitch." I said, she looked shocked. I would have been too. I was no longer Daydream. I was Nightmare. And I had no idea what I was going to do next.


	2. Chapter 2

"Wha- what did you just call me! You've got some nerve! Barging in here and acting like you're hot shit! Well-" I cut her short by placing a finger over her mouth and closing my eyes. When I opened them again, they glowed with a purple light.

'_why are you doing this!' _I yelled at Nightmare. Of course we were different entities, ones that could talk to each other, however when I was in control, she never directly addresses me and I don't feel the need to strike up a conversation.

'_what do you think? Taking one less bitch off the world for you to deal with.'_

_'Stop pretending you care about my well being'_

_'What? You wound me dear, you really do, why wouldn't I care about the only body I live in?'_

_'Honestly, you're worse than Fate! Just let me regain control for now and I'll let you beat up a punching bag later'_

_'As utterly appealing as that sounds, I'd rather not'_

_'Please, I'm begging you, they already have a shitty image of me, and I doubt this is helping'_

_'Fine, but call me out if you ever want me to blow someone's head off'_

_'I'll be sure to do that'_

I felt myself rising up back into my body and my clothes resumed their previous form of old sneakers and skinny jeans with holes in the knees. My eyes regained their normal color and I released Zatanna' s shirt and took a step back.

"Sorry." I said curtly. They all were looking at me like they deserved an explanation, but I didn't feel like pouring my heart out to them. Or anyone else for that matter.

"Sorry?! That's all you have to say?!" Zatanna yelled.

'_You know, this girl is really starting to get on my nerves. You're positive you don't want me to take care of her?" _Oh look at that, Nightmare was striking up a conversation.

'_You know what, I think it might be good to give her a little scare after all.'_ I responded, feeling devious for once.

I closed my eyes and willed them to change to a red color before opening them again and tilting my head, going full on Joker creepy. She gasped and took a step back. I just grinned when my hair began to float out on the side of my head. I had to work to ignore Nightmare' s evil laughter ringing in my ears though.

As quickly as my little facade began, it ended and my hair fell and my eyes regained their green color.

'_Aw, why'd you stop?'_

_'I'm not going to dignify that with a response'_

"Gotcha." Was all I said to Zatanna, keeping my nonchalant expression the entire time. The rest of the team went from looking shocked, to concerned, to slightly angry.

"How did you do that?" Aqualad asked.

"Yeah, hot stuff," Wally sped up beside me and leaned on my shoulder, "what are you hiding behind the smokin' exterior?"

'_KILL HIM'_ Nightmare screeched. I rolled my eyes.

"Space." I said to him, levitating him a good three feet away from me. He stood their blinking for a moment before looking over at Megan like he suspected she had done it. But she was to busy staring at me with a slight frown again.

'_Stop trying to read our minds' _I heard Nightmare tell her. She audibly gasped and looked startled, drawing the attention of the others.

"How did you do that?" She asked urgently.

"Fish boy just asked me that," I said,pointing at Aqualad, "Maybe if you'd been paying attention instead of snooping where I promise you don't want to be, you'd already know that." Although I'd spoken in a soft voice she looked as if I'd blown up an orphanage or something.

"What do you mean snooping?" Connor said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Exactly what I said. Madam Green over here was trying to snoop where she was not welcome." (Hehehe, Back Butler reference)

"How did you talk to me?" She asked, for some reason, she sounded scared.

"I've been alone all my life. It's only natural I'd become aware of my powers and how to use them. Create an alternate personality or two..." I glanced over at Artemis. "I find it all most insulting that you would suggest my mental barriers are weak enough for you go sneaking around in my head without my noticing I've got plenty of friends up there." I tapped my head. None of them seemed to like me much at this point.

'_Yes, because you are the queen of first impressions.'_

_'And who's fault is that?'_

_'Calm down there tiger, I'm just here to protect you.' _

_'Oh really?' _

_'Yeah, like with those thugs...'_

_'I didn't ask you to do that.' _

_'You didn't need to.' _I rolled my eyes.

"Can one of you show me to my room?" I asked. I'd had enough of standing there while they let their suspicions about me grow.

"Of course." Aqualad said, walking down a hall and motioning me to follow. Something tells me he was still mad about the whole 'Fish boy' thing.

"Hey, look I didn't mean to insult you-"

"Why did you say you've been alone your whole life?" He asked, catching me completely off guard. "According to our records, you grew up in a decent neighbourhood, went to a nice school, and had a mother that cared about you. Why we're You alone?" He talked as we walked and I found myself hugging my arms.

"You weren't looking hard enough." I could practically hear his eyebrow raising. "When I was younger, I found out about my powers, I was so excited. My mom took me on her lap and told me that I got my powers from daddy. I asked her if daddy could help me and she said he couldn't because he left a long time ago." I sighed.

"I remember asking her 'why did daddy leave mommy?' And she just said, 'because he wasn't all there.' We were living in Star City at the time, she pretended to be happy about my powers, but I could tell they hurt her because she said to me one day after I opened a can without using my hands. She said 'you remind me so much of your father'...She had tears in her eyes. All I was, was the reminder of the man she was in love with that wasn't all there. She called me her 'little present' from when he left. And I felt alone. She was still pining away after that man, the one I'd never even seen a picture of. He left because of me. I was the reason why she was in so much pain, the reason she was suffering. When I was still little, I thought there might be someone out there who could help, so I ended up telling a lot of people about my powers, each time, we'd move, and she'd make it as if we were never there. By the time we got to Gotham, I'd wised up. I realized that the only way to not be a burden on her would be to leave, to not cause trouble. That's the only reason I agreed to join this stupid team."

He'd been listening quietly as we made our way through the endless maze of hallways until we stopped in front of a door.

"Something tells me the story doesn't end when you reached Gotham." He almost whispered. I wasn't a out to tell him what I'd done to land me in this position. They had a bad enough image of me already.

'_Why not? You did just spill your life story to the fishy one.'_

_'Shut up.' _He unlocked the door then handed the key over to me.

"The room is yours to do what you like," he looked at me with genuine kindness, "dinner is in an hour. You should join us." He made his way down the hall and I entered the room. It was pure white, but my mood caused my powers to change it black. Or maybe Nightmare did. Who knows.

I laid down on the bed and hugged one of the pillows to my chest. And for the second time that day, and the first Tim in a long time, I felt like crying.

* * *

**Yay it's done! For now... the Black Butler reference was Madam Red only I changed the red to Green. Hehe.**

**Is it wrong to admit I was thinking about 50% off when I wrote this? And if you haven't seen it, go watch free the look for it on YouTube, it's hilarious. Well, it's midnight so, nighty night to me! B-)**


	3. Chapter 3

After 45 minutes of sulking and feeling sorry for myself, I wiped my eyes and pulled myself off the bed.

_'Finally, I thought you'd never get up. I was getting_ **bored**.'I rolled my eyes.

'_Yeah whatever. Time to go start hell.'_

_'So do you like having a reputation made of shit? Or what? Is it just me?'_

I smirked and made my way through the never ending maze of hallways to the kitchen, where I smelled chicken roasting in the oven. I had a new plan of attack this time. Everyone's heads looked up from what they were doing when I walked through the door except a little girl typing on a tablet.

"Daydream! I'm so glad you could join us!" Megan said with a big happy smile. And here we go with sparkles everybody! Ugh.

"Glad to see you decided to join us." Aquald said, looking pleased.

"Yeah, dinner would be no fun without your sparkling company." Wally joked, running up next to me. I stared at him then simply smiled. He looked confused. They all did. Good.

A loud bang made me yelp and sink into my hoodie.

'_Why are they staring at you like you're crazy? Oh wait! You are crazy.'_

_'You can say that again' _

_'But I don't get it, what are you trying to do? You're not startled by loud and sudden noises so you have to be faking it. And smiling at that yellow abomination, what are you playing at girly?'_

_'Who says I'm playing? Maybe I'm just letting a little of my more vulnerable side show.'_

_'Yeah, as soon as zebras start having spots.'_

_'I'm going to ignore that comment'_

_'You often do'_ I snapped back to reality by a comforting hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Wally hesitantly touching me. The others seemed as surprised as I was by his sudden act of courage.

"Its ok," he said softly, "it's just Superboy." I nodded my head then looked over at the little girl on the tablet who still hadn't looked up.

"Oh," Megan said, suddenly remembering her, "this is Katlyn, we're watching her for Wonder Woman."

"Uh, right." I said quietly. I stared at her for awhile, but all she did was type on her tablet rapidly, how she typed that fast, I'd never know, I'd never had a tablet. Or anything electronic in general for that matter. I walked over, curious, and glanced at what she was doing. The URL was something called , pulled up to something about superheroes. My upsidedown reading might not have been the best, but I did make out the following passage.

" Nn, no! Robin no! Don't! Ahh!"

By then I stopped reading. I turned around and stared at the others with a slightly disturbed look.

'_We think it best not to ask'_ Megan said, smiling sympathetically at me. I nearly flinched on the invasion of my mind but managed to hold it together, that is, until Nightmare decided to have her say.

'_GET OUT YOU GREEN SKINNED FREAK!'_ She screeched. Me and Megan both physically flinched as her harsh voice rang in our heads. We got some weird looks, but thankfully she just laughed it off while I turned cherry red.

"Alright team, training time!" Someone yelled from the door. I turned to see a blonde lady leaning against the timeframe with a look of ammusment.

"Aw!" Wally moaned, "but there's chicken in the oven!" He wailed, making wild hand gestures towards said oven.

"And it will still be there when you get back from having your ass handed to you." She said, shrugging, "New girl, you too." She turned and walked out, the team reluctantly following.

"Bad luck for you," Robin said as he passed me, "she's in a good mood today." I smile, we'll see how long that lasts.

* * *

**Yeah, super short, sucky chapter. I know. My boyfriend just broke up with me today though, that and a case of mild writers block and my head is not exactly willing to let me think about character development. Or math for that matter. Whatever, I'm sad. Bye, review and help me feel better and improve my crappy writing. B-(**


	4. Chapter 4

I stumbled back, wiping the blood from the corner of my mouth with my hand.

_'Damn it!' _I thought.

'_How many times do I have to tell you! Go for the weak points!'_ Nightmare yelled in my ear.

'_She doesn't fucking have any!' _I yelled back, dodging several quick punches aimed at my face.

"Hey now! Not the face! That's my best feature!" I yelled breathlessly.

"How many times have I heard that." She said, swinging again, which I blocked with my arm, wincing as bone connected with bone. I'm not gonna pretend to be one of those TV superheroes who take a punch like a feather on landed on them, fighting fucking hurts.

"Its kind of amazing," I heard Robin yell from outside the rink, "I don't think any of us have gone one on one with her this long before."

"Dude! It's been 15 minutes!" I yelled back, bending backwards to avoid a punch.

"My point." He yelled back. I swung my foot up, anticipating her to catch it. When she did, I launched upwards and spun in her grasp, putting all those years in gymnastics to good use. She dropped my foot with a gasp, shaking her wrists out. My arm ached, my ankle hurt, my breath was coming in short pants, and my bun was getting messed up.

_'It's time we ended this' _I thought, launching forward and taking several quick punches while she was flexing her wrists. One of my swings brushed against a cheek, distracting her enough so she never saw it coming when my leg shot out to trip her. She landed hard on her back, but I didn't expect anything to be over yet. I tried to jump away but before I could manage she grabbed my bad ankle, making me join her on the ground.

I hissed through my teeth as pain shot up my leg from my weak ankle. We both lay there, panting for a minute until she released my ankle and stood up, brushing herself off.

"Good fight," she said, "let's leave it at a draw for today." She held out her hand to me. I stared at it before taking it and allowing her to help me stand up. I doubt I could have stood on my own anyway, considering she just irritated my ankle, which was still weak from where I broke it a few months ago. I nodded before limping over to the team, who stood in shock.

"What?" I asked, favouring my already aching right leg.

"None of us have ever left it at a draw before." Wally grinned at me.

"Was I that bad? Sorry but I'm a little out of practice."

"No," Artemis said, "none of us has ever even come close to beating her." I cocked my head.

"Not even Robin?" He shook his head.

"She exploits my weakness to her advantage."

"Which is?"

"Her being bigger than me." I raised an eyebrow but didn't pursue that conversation. Megan was the first to snap out of whatever daze they had all been caught in and notice my awkward standing.

"Are you ok?" She asked, looking down at my slightly elevated foot.

"No, my hand is killing me." I said, massaging my right hand.

By then the others had all noticed what she had been staring at.

"What's wrong with your foot?" Aqualad asked, at least having the decency to look up at my face as he spoke.

"Nothing," I answered honestly, "I just have weak ankles." They stared at me sceptical like. "What?" I asked, getting annoyed, "high heels and an alley fight don't mix, I get it!" They stared at me before bursting out laughing.

"You really fought with high heels on!" Artemis said between her laughing.

"Yeah, I did. That thug didn't think it was nearly as funny when it hit him in the face though." I shrugged, limping toward the freezer for an ice pack until a pair of strong arms lifted me up bridal style. I sat stunned for a moment before looking up into a pair of light blue eyes.

"You looked like you were having trouble there." Superboy said. I pouted, but didn't complain as he walked me over an sat on the couch.

"I would have been fine, I walked on it for four days straight after I broke it." I told them, slipping my shoe off and moving my ankle around a bit.

"Four days?" Megan asked, astounded, opening the freezer.

"Yeah." I watch her pull out a pack of peas and walk towards me. I make a scrunched up face and shook my head when she held it out to me. She shrugged, but smiled and put it away.

"So, dinner time then!?" Wally asked eagerly. Megan laughed.

"Yes Wally, and if you could run Katlyn to the hangar bay while I get everything ready, I'll let you have double." I resisted the urge to laugh as his face lit up and he zoomed away with the dark haired girl in his arms. Everyone settled into a semi-normal routine as they got ready to eat, leaving me sitting on the couch with a confused look on my face.

"Oh, Daydream, we won't be ready for a minute or two, you can go clean up if you want." Megan said for her spot manning the chicken. I blush but stand up and walk off to my room. Changing into a tank top with a blue sweater over it and skinny jeans, I put my hair back up and let some strands fall in my face. Pulling up the sleeve of my sweater that kept falling down my shoulder, I walked back out in my mismatched socks.

"Daydream! Dinner!" I heard Megan yell from down the hall way. Maybe I could get used to it here after all.

* * *

The next day I was lounging in the living room watching static with Superboy, (which seemed to be a hobby of his) and just being lazy in general. That was until I heard 'team, report to the mission room' over the loud speakers.

So now we're walking to said mission room in an awkward silence of sorts.

«one mission briefing later»

"Soooo, Bialiya?"

* * *

**This chapter is done! I've been doing this thing for a while where I'll put a little on each story every night and this chapter is FINALLY finished! Hooray!**

**Review to give me ideas for the next chapter.**


End file.
